


Vampire  and Witch

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Magic, Pregnancy, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were mortal enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire  and Witch

They are mortal enemies.  
She is a witch and he is the vampire.  
They belong to different species.  
They belong to different covens.  
But they fall in love.  
She can't resist his charm.  
He cant resist her beauty.  
They keep their affairs a secret.  
Her coven will shun her if they knew she was liasoning with a vampire.  
He doesn't mind if anyone finds out.  
He'll fight before giving her up.

They manage to keep their affair a secret until she falls pregnant.  
The child of a witch and a vampire, will be powerful,  
But also dangerous.  
Her coven wants to kill the child.  
But she will not let them.  
Clint tells her to come with him.  
Surprisingly his coven is very accepting.  
The child grows at an exponential rate.  
And is born within two months.  
He is half vampire and half witch/warlock.  
The child will have a hard life.  
But it has people to protect it. So its safe.  
Their love is still strong as ever.  
They were mortal enemies turned lovers.


End file.
